


To Keep

by ElectricNecromancer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricNecromancer/pseuds/ElectricNecromancer
Summary: Through the hazy mists of dreaming, he watched her. Never close enough to be sensed, but close enough to see her tears, hear her heart breaking in the darkness.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Me In Your Thoughts

"I can make her forget."

  
Solas turned from his book to the gangly legs dangling from a shelf.

  
"It would not help in the end."

  
"Salt on her cheeks, 'I did this to her'. I can make you forget."

  
Solas met pale eyes shaded by an odd hat. 

  
"I appreciate the thought, but I would prefer to keep it."

  
"But you're both hurting. I can help."

  
Solas shook his head, returning to his book.

  
"Some hurts you have to keep."

  
But Cole was already gone.

*******

  
"She refused too."

  
Moonlight filtered through treetops, creatures rustling through underbrush around them.

  
"I am not suprised."

  
"Pain, betrayal heavy like stones in water, 'But Gods I love him', she wants to help but doesn't know how."

  
Solas' heart ached, voice sharp as he replied.

  
"I don't need help."

  
Cole's voice was a whisper echoed in the wind.

  
"Then why does she send me to you?"

*******

Through the hazy mists of dreaming, he watched her. Never close enough to be sensed, but close enough to see her tears, hear her heart breaking in the darkness.

  
_"Then why does she send me to you?"_

  
It was haunting him, watering the seeds of longing she had sown into his heart long before.

  
Solas knew the answer, knew before Compassion had even voiced the question.

  
He chased away Loneliness and watched her sleep.

******* 

Despair stared her down, frosty even as she hurled fireballs towards it. 

  
The demon opened it's mouth, but instead of the scream she expected, her own voice poured forth.

  
_**"I can't help him, I won't be strong enough to stop him, I can't save him, I can't-"** _

  
"Inquisitor!"

  
Her feet had been frozen in place, ice quickly working up her legs.

  
Iron Bull didn't mention anything over dinner that night, just sat closer as the Chargers got louder.

It was hard to stay warm that night.


	2. A Snippet

These are the moments he holds with him after the leaving. The ones he revisits when even dreams can't draw him away from the darkness he created.

Paint on her fingers from where she had touched a new fresco in amazement, the smile she gave him when she swiped it across his cheek. 

Sunlight turning her skin golden, from her lips a lilting song lifting leaves in the garden she had grown from scraps collected carefully.

Magic flaring around her, the Veil itself heeding her call to protect those she had come to cherish. Ready to surrender all if it meant the others would go safely on.

Solas knows she would stop at nothing to help a soul in need. Knows if he allowed himself to ask, she would be by his side.

But Knowledge is no help. The knowing becomes another temptation echoing in the far reaches of possibilities.

And so Pride takes himself away, in hopes that the day dawning will bring clarity to the fog of his regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the spot at 2am while 8 hours into an overnight shift. If it sucks, I'm sorry. Come yell at me over Tumblr, @goldencadash.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into DA fics. If you like it, please leave feedback. Feedback makes me want to continue stories.  
> Come yell at me about my other DA ocs on my tumblr, goldencadash.


End file.
